


Signed, Sober You

by scriptophobia



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (it’s the drinking), Alcohol, Drinking, Drunk Texting, Kinda, M/M, Past Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Post-Break Up, Song fic, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scriptophobia/pseuds/scriptophobia
Summary: sober roman looks after drunk roman
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Signed, Sober You

**Author's Note:**

> based off of Signed Sober You by Hardy, highly recommend 10/10 song if u like country
> 
> hmu on tumblr @heavenly-roman

One shot down. Then Two. Roman stops counting after the sixth. 

His vision blurs, stumbling to the dirty bar bathroom. He sighs as he checks his phone, nothing from Virgil, as usual. 

He splashes some cold water on his face, staring at his reflection in the mirror. His hair is a mess, and his jacket is falling off, but he can’t bring himself to care right now. 

The bartender gently cuts him off at around 3am, ushering a very drunk Roman into the cab that was already called for him. 

Roman fumbles with his keys, finally making it into his apartment after the fourth try. He trips into the house, pulling his phone out for the umptenth time that night. 

He hovers over Virgil’s name, almost calling, when he sees the note on the fridge. 

_ Read this if you’re drunk. _

Well, Roman thinks, I‘m certainly not  _ not _ drunk. 

_ Don’t even think about it, mister. Put your phone down. I know you think you miss him. I promise you, you don’t.  _

_ It’s okay to be alone. Just sit back and relax. You’ll thank me in the morning.  _

Roman scoffs, who was this person to tell him what to do? They don’t know him at all. 

_ Signed, Sober You.  _

Oh. Maybe they do. Just a little. 

He slowly slides his phone back into his pocket, looking around as if his sober self was watching him. 

He flips the note over, hoping for—

  1. _there’s pizza in the fridge._



Bingo. He pulls out the pizza, popping it in the microwave and grabbing a bottle of water to combat the hangover he’s bound to get in the morning. His fingers dance around his pocket. 

Maybe just one text? One text wouldn’t hurt, right?

_ To Virgil _

_ Hey _

His thumb hovers over the send button. He glances at the note once more. 

_ Remember the last time you called him? You heard another guy, and it set you back a month. Trust me. You don’t wanna go down that road again.  _

Roman deletes the text. 

The microwave beeps, and he begins eating the pizza. If there’s one person that loves him, he thinks, it’s sober Roman. 

And maybe, just maybe, he loves sober Roman too. 

Virgil doesn’t get a text. 

**Author's Note:**

> text my ex if u see a typo
> 
> comments and kudos will keep roman from calling virge <3


End file.
